The OneEntry for Pieface98's contest
by ginger-drake14
Summary: Some people say you pick the one's you love, but if that were my case, I would've never met my true love. Entry for pieface98's Fabina contest. ENJOY!


**HEY GUYS! This is another oneshot for Pieface98's contest! I hope you all enjoy!**

_Nina's POV_

"NINA!" yelled Joy, my boss.

"Yes Joy, how may I assist you?" I said forcing a smile for the one girl who had made my life a living hell for the past year and half.

"Go get me some coffee. I had such a long night last night."

"Did your one night stand keep you up…again?" I said under my breath. I was thinking something much worse than that.

"Excuse me, I didn't get that," she said sarcastically, when I knew she could really hear me.

"Yes, I would absolutely love trudging around in the two and half inch heels you unnecessarily require me to wear even though I'm only an assistant," I said. There's that forced smile I use to often.

"Fantastic!" she said. And there's the sarcasm.

I walked out of the building with a horrible pain in my feet. Stupid heels. Stupid Joy. She should just go die in a hole somewhere. Whoa, Nina. Hostile thought right there. Remember, if it hadn't been for her you would've never gotten this job.

I walked out of the coffee shop with a sigh on my face. Now I just had to walk an entire 6 blocks to get back to my building in these hell heels. No big deal, right?

I rounded a corner when I ran into a tall, dark haired man with glasses on. I looked up at him, and completely lost my train of thought, as I stared into those forest green eyes. He had exceptionally buff arms, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had abs hidden under his button up shirt and necktie. I was awoken from my fantasies when there was a scolding pain on my stomach. Just my luck. I wear my favorite blouse, and it got stained. It was like all my fears were coming true. Just my freaking luck!

"I am so sorry. I'm not used to wearing my glasses. I guess I should probably change back to contacts." The strange man said with sincerity written all over his face.

"It's fine. Don't worry about." I said smiling. He smiled back. I didn't even know his name, but I knew I loved his smile. His teeth were pearly white, and his lips were well shaped. I didn't even know lips could be well shaped until I saw his.

"No, really. I'll buy you another coffee."

"Oh it's not even for me." I gasped as soon I figured out more of my fears were about to come true. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Joy's going to kill me!" I screamed. Everyone on the streets looked at me as if they've never seen someone cuss publically before.

"Wait, did you say Joy? Joy Mercer?" He asked with eyes wide open.

"Yeah. That thing is my boss. Has been for the past year and a half." I said with a frown on my face, as she was making my life miserable.

"If Joy's your boss, then you must work at Steinway's Publishing, right?" He said really excitedly.

"Yeah, I do actually. You work their too?"

"I do. I'm the senior publisher," he said with far too much pride, but it was cute.

"Wait a minute. You're Fabian Rutter, aren't you?"

"Yep that's me!" He laughed, causing me to laugh too. That laugh was gold.

"I'm Nina Martin, working my way up to Joy's position once she gets promoted, which will happen soon, considering I'm the one doing all her work," I laughed.

"Are you going to company Valentine's Day ball?"

"I haven't decided yet. My best friend Amber is trying to persuade me, but I haven't made up mind. I kinda leading towards no, though."

"You should come. Even as an assistant you're still important to the company." I look at him in awe. "What? You act like you've never been complimented on your job," he said confused.

"I haven't. That's shocks me. I just met you and already you've given me more praise than anyone else ever has. Thank you," I said smiling.

"No problem." Fabian bought me two more coffees (one for me and one for the devil) and we walked back to the building together, talking and getting to know each other. When we reached the building, we had to go our separate ways since he goes to the hall with the…higher standard.

"Here you go Joy," I said handing her coffee to her.

"My God Nina, you take forever. Why?"

"Oh, just had to do something first," I said smirking.

"Whatever." She turned back to her friend and starting talking about the company ball. I wasn't listening until I heard something very amusing. "I can't wait for tonight. I hope the senior editor, Fabian asks me to dance, and maybe a little bit more," she winked as I started to choke on my coffee.

"Damn Joy, you sound like a man!" Her friend said.

"It's a gift." Why would that be something she's proud of?

I walked…okay it was more of a sulk, into my apartment. Shortly after my depressing sulk, my best friend, Amber walked in.

"Ambs, you don't live here. You don't have to put your shopping bags in my apartment. That's what yours is for." I said in a "duh" tone.

"I know silly, these are yours!" She said smiling.

"Mine?"

"Yeah for you company ball of course." It was her turn to give the "duh" voice.

"Oh, that, right, umm…I'm not exactly going to that."

"WHAT! Of course you are. I spent money on these clothes, so you are most definitely going young lady."

"Yes mother, of course," I said smiling.

"You gave in? I thought for sure you wouldn't. I think you lost your independence Nines."

"Amber, this isn't Scooby Doo. I can't just go looking for clues." I suddenly got what she said. "Hey! Do you want to help me or not?" Amber got the idea, and started helping me get ready for what was known by me, as the hell hole that revolves around Joy.

After about two hours, Amber had me in a strapless, sparkly, purple dress that came up just above my knees with a sweet heart neckline. My hair was half up and curled. Finally, to top the outfit, Amber bought me a gold mask to make it "mysterious" as she put it.

"Okay, you're ready. Now it's my turn to get ready." She smiled pulling a pink dress from another bag.

"But you don't even work at my company…" I said.

"So, I wanna see Eddie in a tight shirt!" Eddie was a coworker. "Do you think there will be surfer dudes there?" She said with a look of stupidity in her eyes.

"Amber, we live in England. There aren't any beaches," I said slowly, because she was always asking about surfer dudes. "Besides, you're in a relationship. I thought you only wanted to see Mick in a tight shirt," I said winking.

"I know that, but I'm allowed to have my crushes if I know it'll never be." With that she walked out the door in her too high heels. I looked down at my glass slippers. This is going to be a painful night caused by the heels.

I walked into the ballroom to discover I wasn't the only wearing a mask. In fact, most of the girls were. That's when I spotted him. _Fabian._ I loved his name. I walked over to him, because I knew if I was wearing a mask, he wouldn't know who I was if I embarrassed myself.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hey. I'm Fabian." He and I shook hands, and I couldn't help but feel a million tiny explosions just with that one touch.

"I'm…" I paused not wanting to reveal my name. "…so glad to be here." I improvised with a nervous smile.

"Hi, I'm-so-glad-to-be-here." He laughed. Just then, a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd be honored." I reached out grab his hand. Explosion. When we reached the dance floor, he put his hand on my waist. Explosion, explosion. We danced until our feet couldn't take it anymore, and he led me outside.

"I had such a great time dancing with you." He smiled.

"Me too," I said, also with a smile. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. EXPLOSION, EXPLOSION, EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE! The kiss was so magical, but it ended almost too soon.

Before I could say anything, I heard the clock strike 12. That was my cue to leave. Amber said if I didn't get my beauty sleep, I'd be ugly in the morning. I don't think that was an insult.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry,_" _I said with sincerity in my voice. As I was running away, I tripped and my shoe flew off. I was in too much of a rush, so I just got up and started running as fast as I could.

"No! Please don't go!" I heard Fabian yell, but I was too far away already.

The next day at work, I saw Fabian walking around my part of the building with a shoe. My shoe to be exact. My mind hatched a plan. If I could get over there and put on the shoe, he would see I'm the one for him. I walked over to him.

"Hey, were you at the company ball last night?" He asked me before I could even volunteer to try on the shoe.

"Yeah I was actually. Do you want me to be like Cinderella and try the shoe on?" I asked.

"Please. I've already asked half the women in our building, and none of them can fit in the dainty shoe."

"I'd be pleased to." I slipped the shoe, and like I was expecting, it was a perfect fit.

"It's you. You were the one I kissed. You're the one that made me feel the explosions." He said with awe in his voice.

"You felt them too?"

"Of course I did," he said blushing. "Listen, I know we've just met and all, but would you like to come over to my apartment, and watch movies with me?"

"I'd love to." I said smiling. This is going to be the start of something great.

_One Year Later_

"Nina! I'm home from the office." Fabian screamed at me.

"In here, I yelled back, but he could probably only hear it as a muffled voice.

"Hey! Why'd you leave work early today? Is something wrong?" he asked with that cute worried tone I love.

"No! Would you stop worrying about me, I'm totally fine," I said laughing.

"I'm sorry, I do it because I love you." He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "So, why'd you come home early?"

"I had this dream. It was actually sort of a nightmare. Joy came back to take back her old job." I had just been awarded Joy's job.

He noticed the look of concern on my face. "Hey, you know what'll make the monsters go away?"

"What," I said like I didn't already know what was coming.

"This." He picked me up, and threw me on our bed. Instead of leaning down to kiss me, he leant down to poke at my sides. One thing led to another, and it was an all-out tickle battle. Every time he tickled me, I would tickle him right back on his stomach, since that was where he was most ticklish. It turns out I was right by the way. He does have a killer six pack.

It was one of the worst cases of tickle torture ever! After it was over, he leant down and kissed me, the fireworks and explosions still present.

"I love you. So much," I said.

"I love you too." He said with passion filled in his eyes. "Nina, there's been something I wanted to ask you. I was going to wait and ask you when we were at dinner, but I can't." He got down on one knee, and I felt my stomach drop down into my pants. "Nina Martin, will you do me the honor of changing your last name to Rutter? You know, by being my wife." He added that last sentence with a nervous smile. I laughed at that.

"What do you think?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Would you marry a guy that spilled coffee over your favorite blouse?"

"If you weren't so amazing I wouldn't. But since you have the gift of amazingness, I think I'm just going to have to say yes! YES, YES ,YES!" I completely lost my cool, and started to flip out. I, Nina Martin, am going to be Nina Rutter. I just love the sound of that.

I know that Fabian Rutter truly is the one.

**So that's the end! I hoped you guys liked it. Wish me luck in the contest! R&R! Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**~Ginger**


End file.
